memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Coup d'état
For the ''TOS comic, see: Coup d'etat (comic).'' thumb|The firing on the during [[Admiral Leyton's attempted coup of the Federation government.]] Coup d'état is a Human term of French origin. The term means "overthrow of the state". Often coup d'état is shortened to simply coup. History and specifics In the year 1991, hardliners in the Soviet government in Russia on Earth attempted a coup to roll back the reforms of Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev. This coup ultimately failed when these hardliners were unable to consolidate their hold on power. ( }}) In 2254 traditionalist elements of the government organised a coup by the Rigellian warrior elite; the Kaylar, in protest against the reforms brought about on Rigel VII in preparation for the planet’s joining of the United Federation of Planets. The coup was bough to an end by forces from the , which was visiting the planet, but not before the Kaylar claimed the lives of three Enterprise crewpersons. ( ) Kol-Sha attempted a coup against Klingon Chancellor L'Rell in 2257. He very nearly succeeded in wresting power from her until Section 31 agent Philippa Georgiou intervened on L'Rell's behalf. ( ) Starfleet Vice Admiral Vaughan Rittenhouse attempted a coup against the Federation government in 2270. He intended to use the dreadnought in his coup, but the vessel was stolen by a group of officers determined to stop him before his plans could be brought to fruition. After being defeated in battle by the Enterprise and the Star Empire, Rittenhouse chose suicide rather than capture by destroying his ship, the . ( ) In 2364 Tasha Yar suspected a coup on the planet Tigan when the identity of the Chancellor suddenly changed. She was somewhat correct: the former chancellor had been removed from his position when Tigan's history had been rewritten in one of the final acts of a conspiracy on Tigan that had been going on for centuries. ( ) On Bajor, Minister Jaro Essa attempted a coup d'état in 2370. The Cardassians provided sub rosa support to the coup in the hopes that the United Federation of Planets would leave the Bajoran system, and they would then be able to reconquer the system and gain control of the wormhole. The coup was eventually defeated when Major Kira Nerys provided evidence that Cardassians were supporting the coup. Nog called the coup d'état a "stupid French thing". ( ) In an attempt by the Dominion to start a war between the Federation and the Tzenkethi in 2371, a Changeling impersonating Federation ambassador Krajensky told Captain Benjamin Sisko that the Tzenkethi Autarch had been overthrown in a coup d'état. After stopping the Krajensky Changeling from starting a war, the Federation learned that the coup never happened. ( ) A year later, Admiral James Leyton attempted a coup of the Federation government on the grounds that it was needed to deal with the threat of the Dominion. Captain Sisko and Odo were able to foil the coup, and even Leyton's most loyal supporters had second thoughts about firing on fellow Starfleet officers. ( }}) Leyton was then sentenced to serve time at the New Zealand penal settlement. ( ) In 2374, a militaristic faction known as the Black Crest led a coup against the Gorn government. Unfortunately the coup ended before they took control of the Gorn Hegemony when the Klingon crew of the and the Federation crew of the stopped them. ( ) In 2376, the Klingon Chancellor Martok was briefly deposed in a coup carried out by Gothmara and Morjod. With the assistance of Emperor Kahless, Worf, son of Mogh, and Ezri Dax Martok was able to defeat the coup and resume leadership of the Klingon Empire. ( | }}) In 2379, Reman leader Shinzon, backed by Senator Tal'Aura and Commanders Donatra and Suran of the Romulan Star Navy, overthrew the Romulan Star Empire's government in a coup. Tal'Aura assassinated the Romulan Senate and Praetor Hiren with a portable thalaron generator, and the conspirators installed Shinzon as praetor. They later turned on Shinzon and helped Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his crew defeat him. ( ) In 2403, Sela, backed by Romulan Star Navy supreme commander Velal, overthrew Taris as praetor. ( ) Mirror universe In the 2250s, the 's Captain, attempted to take control of the Terran Empire away from Empress . However, Lt. betrayed Lorca and the destroyed the Buran at Priors World in 2256. Despite that setback, Lorca was then able to survive the destruction when the Buran entered a ion storm and Lorca then switched places with his counterpart aboard the USS Buran in the prime universe.( ) After using the to return to his universe, Lorca was then able to use Specialist Michael Burnham to board the Charon. There, Lorca released his followers, and took control of the Charon. However, Burnham and Empress Georgiou were able to turn the table on Lorca. It ended when Georgiou killed Lorca with her sword.( ) Appendices External links * * category:politics